Finding My Light
by Simetra Kain
Summary: [Roxas x Namine] At age seventeen, Roxas still has a lot of questions he's searching an answer for. While trying to discover answers, his mind thinks about a girl with incredible ability.  'No, she herself was my light.' 'My angel, my savior, my Namine.'


Gone and back again! Hello peoples! Princess Io is currently having a VERY serious case of writer's block and therefore has the inability to write and continue her previous stories that she has promised to write. So, instead to entertain you, she has come up with this amazing one-shot between a quiet and pensive young teenager from Twilight Town and an enigmatic artist created for the sole purpose of piecing together precious memories. You guessed it; this one-shot is a Roxas x Namine fic! For those of you who don't like this couple and are yaoi/yuri hard-core fans, then please spend your time ridiculing someone else and not my delicate piece of work. Domoo arigatou gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters of Kingdom Hearts, but of course my work would never be anywhere near as good as Square Enix. (sad) Oh well, at least I can say that Roxas x Namine is one of the best Kingdom Hearts couples ever!!! .**

**Note: Told in Roxas' point of view. The gang is now 17 and the events that happened were told as if in the game they were 16 instead of 15. Just letting you know so there is no confusion. If there are little mistakes (any at all), let me know ASAP. I would truly appreciate it!**

Hope you like my fic!

Inspired by Final Fantasy X – Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful)

Princess Io

---

**Finding My Light**

"_Roxas! We will meet again."_

These dreams of you just keep haunting my mind. I would wake up, sweating and panting, your name still upon my lips. It felt intense because I would look around my darkened room searching for you. Every night, it's like I can't stop thinking about you… From your alluring cerulean eyes, to the beautiful dress hugging every luscious curve on your body. It's like you were my heart, mind, and soul.

"_Hello, Roxas."_

When you said my name for the first time, it was as if my name was the softest cloud you had ever wrapped around your being. The first time I met you, you literally took my breath away. My mind was trying to form words for me to say, but nothing came out. I was surprised beyond belief that you knew my name when we've never seen each other until then. When I got to know you more, I was able to open up to you more than I could compared to my friends. I guess that went with the fact that you and I were Nobodies of other people.

Maybe I was just delusional, each day when I would go to the Usual Spot, my friends noticed I was constantly tired and never focused. When Hayner pulled me aside and asked what was up, I thought to myself, _"How could I explain my dreams and illusions of you to my best friend?"_ Of course, I would always brush him off and tell him there was nothing wrong with me. It was then that I had found out from Pence two weeks later that Olette had a major crush on me.

That's not to say I didn't like her that way, I did, really. But, that was a long time ago (a year ago to be exact) and I was seventeen and on to other things. The only downside to rejecting Olette was the fact that I had Hayner to deal with too. He's been trying to strike up the courage of asking her out for the past year, never getting a chance or chickening out altogether. When he would ask me about girls, my mind would always envision you.

Like I said, that was a whole year ago, and now I no longer ponder upon the "memories" and friends I used to have in Twilight Town. That place was nothing but a way to keep me away from becoming whole with my other half and see the light that disappeared from my sight. I guess I just wasn't looking in the right places, until I found you. Or rather, you found me on a sunny afternoon in the middle of town. Everything back then was just a figment of my imagination; the only real thing from that Twilight Town was you and only you.

You could say that when I had become the unlucky number 13 of Organization XIII, I was lost. Not only lost, but the darkness consumed me, made me do and see things in a different perspective. How strange, for someone who didn't have a care in the world lived a lie for 16 long years, only to be dragged from that perfect life to be thrown into a pit of darkness. But as you told me, I was going to whole again and we were to meet each other sometime soon.

"_You won't disappear."_

"_You'll be whole!"_

Those untainted hands that reached out to mine without hesitation was what set me free. _"Why would this girl just take my hand without so much as a reason why she saved me…"?_ I dunno, my mind was so confused, wanting to search for the real answer to everything. Yet, at the same time, I didn't want any answers, instead I only wanted to see you again.

To take you in my arms once more and smell your bleach blonde locks with the faintest scent of the ocean waves. To run my hands down your slender arms and feel you shiver beneath my grasp. To feel your body heat mix with my own and you mold perfectly within my broad shape. To…. oh hell! Everything! It's like I live and breathe you every single frickin' day! So much that I'm practically swimming in your essence every waking moment.

Now, you could say that was a statement of obsession, but I don't think so. I found this desire as more of a concept that Sora had recently told me about. It was called "love". When I asked him how to explain it, he reacted by turning bright red, scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor. By the way he was holding his composure, I faintly remembered seeing through his eyes at one of the worlds he visited a year ago. He had the same expression when he saw the interaction between Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Plus, he was greatly teased by Donald and Goofy when they saw how red his face had gotten.

He was in denial at the time, and still as naïve as ever. I laughed at that memory and then asked him if that was this "love" that he spoke of. Without saying anything, he only nodded vigorously and then went to sleep that night, leaving me to my thoughts and the moonlight. _"Love…"_ Just by thinking the word made me think about you. It always made my heart race to an incredible speed and leave my matted hair and face flustered with embarrassment like Sora's. _"Could it be that I __**love**__ Namine?"_ I thought one night.

I have to say, that definite answer would be a big fat "hell yeah!".

Could that love I feel towards her be my true light?

No, she herself was my light. My angel, my savior, my Namine. She was mine and belonged to no one else but me. I'm sure she knew that as much as I did when we discovered having a special connection to one another form the start.

I was condemned in the darkness, until you took my sinful hands and gave me your light. I now realize, the darkness isn't so dark anymore, because I have you and my love for you to vanquish it forever.

"_Looks like you found your light, Roxas."_

---

A word from the author…

Oh my goodness! I just wrote a Kingdom Hearts fic! Woohoo for me! Super awesome dude! What can I say? I just came up with this by watching an amv dedicated to this couple worth the music Suteki Da Ne playing in the background. I guess I just get inspired in the most interesting of places huh? Aside from that, I'm back and still kicking! The only reason why I've kinda laid low for a while was the fact that I (like I wrote above) had constricted a serious case of writer's block (DOOM) Yup, but because of this break through, I'm going to try and get to Bonds Of Crimson and my other fics soon! Just give me some time…. Question: Anyone know how to make quotes in the summary box stay and not have them deleted? Please let me know!

However, I'm also writing a reflection of this but in Sora's point of view and his feelings toward Kairi. And in case you were wondering, I decided to make the characters in the game for this situation 16 so that it would make sense that this (in my imagination) happened a year later. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
